Love Will Triumph
by HelloTimelord
Summary: Love is something every one wants; and when these two have it, they are ripped away from each other.


Along the san Francisco bay, a couple stood facing reality. The wind blew her brown curly hair away from her face exposing long fluttery lashes. His arms tightened around her, bringing her closer to his body. The dark gray wool of their coats becoming one.

"James, please don't leave..." She said as she laid her face on his chest.

"Then come with me Delilah..." He said breathily with a tear rolling down his face. He stroked the back of her head.

"You know I can't..." She said as she squeezed his back tighter.

"Yes you can, just tell the captain you need to transfer, or I will tell mine-"

"No. I can't. You can't. We have both been assigned to the ships of our dreams. With the crew of our dreams. Going on the missions of our dreams. There is no going back now. We will be together again, but now we need to be the loyal officers we are, and keep our words. Love will triumph." She said as she came in for a kiss, eyes streaming. He kissed her as his tears dripped onto her face, and they became one with each other. They broke apart and leaned on each others shoulder.

"Darling, there is one thing you must promise me." He spoke. She looked at his face with her brilliant blues as if to say, "Anything my one and only."

"If we don't meet again, find someone else. It would destroy me to know that you were miserable for the reminder of your life, and I hope vise versa..." he said as he held her.

She looked shaken at the very notion, but she nodded and put her face in his chest. He could feel the quiet sobbing vibrate throughout his entire being. He knew that she felt the same, although she could never say it. An alarm sounded in the distance, and they kissed for the last time. They stood tall, and turned away from each other. As they walked to different sides of the earth, they whispered goodbye.

Space is vast and unexpected. The couple traveled far and wide, with millions of light years between them. James was a crucial part of his crew, helping the sick, with his knowledge of chemistry. Delilah lead many teams onto unknown planets, and helped keep the ship on course- wherever that may be. They regularly faced danger, and had lost a few friends to it. They often thought that maybe the other had been killed in some way, but they could feel that it was not so. Years and years had passed. They were growing older without each other, and the nights were long and lonely. They had been traversing the galaxy for 15 years, and it had never gotten boring for them two.

One fateful supply run, his ship and her ship both stopped at the same space station, and they both had shore leave. She waltzed into the bar in a bright gold tunic with tall black boots and headed for the bartender. She sat next to a man in a blue tunic and black boots who had planted his head on the counter. She ordered a strong drink to compensate for the terrible day she had been having. He turned his head toward the familiar voice, and shot up from his seat. She noticed and looked over him.

"James!?" She said in disbelief. The once very handsome man looked older than he was, for he had a shaggy grey streaked beard, and old wise eyes. He started crying and hugged her. She tucked him into her chest and stroked his graying hair. He sat up and bushes her curly brown hair out of her face. She looked at him with startlingly blue eye, protected with fluffy lashes. He caressed her and she looked into his wilting face.

"What happened to you? You look so much older than you should..."She whispered as she ran her fingers through his messy beard.

"I guess the loneliness has gotten to me. The cmo has figured that dealing with chemicals all day has had something to do with it, but I know better." He replied. "But that's all over now..." He added with a curious smile, then scooped up his lady.

"Whoa!" She exclaimed. "My place, or yours?" She said in a seductive voice.

"Yours..." He answered as he kissed her. She grabbed a device out of a pocket, and flipped it open.

"Two to beam up." She said into the device. They disappeared in swirling energy. The bartender looked upon them, and took a big sip of the pink drink he had just mixed up.

The next morning, Delilah's friend entered Delilah's quarters, and found her and James dead. It was later revealed that they both had cheated, so they killed each other in rage when they found out.


End file.
